Affaire de Justice
by Tite Ham
Summary: J'ai longtemps hesite a l'editer car j'ai ecrit ce chapitre il y a un moment, mais comme je manque de temps je n'ai pas pu ecrire la suite...Donc bon, je vais voir comment sont les reactions vis a vis de cette fic et continuer le cas echeant.ah! l'histoir


Je sais, j'exagère…J'aurais pu continuer mes autres fics…Mais voilà, cette fic me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment et comme j'ai eu un peu de temps dernièrement (vacances) pour écrire, ben la voilà ^^ Je m'excuse à l'avance pour le temps que mettra les chapitres suivant à arriver…

Affaire de justice

Je remercie Anr' pour sa correction !

Chapitre 1 " Le cas Chang "

G tribunal G 

Heero Yui, avocat à la cour, soupira d'aise à l'annonce du juge Merquise. Sa plaidoirie avait porté ses fruits et il avait prouvé l'innocence de sa cliente. Celle-ci ferma brièvement les yeux puis se tourna vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.

" Je vous remercie pour tout, maître… ".

" Je n'ai fait que mon travail, Madame Noin… ".

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage fatigué de la jeune femme, la joie et la liberté, voilà ce qu'il lui avait rendu. Il l'aida à se lever puis la dirigea vers la sortie. Comme il s'y attendait, une horde de journalistes leur tombèrent dessus. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement ces gens, mais ils faisaient leur boulot, tout comme lui.

" Maître, comment êtes-vous parvenu à faire changer d'avis le jury ? ".

" Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a eu une erreur ? ".

" Tout laissait à supposer que le coupable était la mère et non le père ? "

Gardant son calme, il se fraya un chemin parmi tous ces rapaces. Il fut reconnaissant quand plusieurs policiers vinrent leur ouvrir un passage. Une voiture les attendait et il fit signe à sa cliente d'y entrer. Lui se retourna vers le palais de justice, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait encore vaincu. D'un jugement que tout le monde pensait négatif, il avait réussi à sauver la femme de la prison en apportant les preuves nécessaires. Il regarda encore un instant tous les reporters puis allait monter dans la voiture quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors des turquoises intriguantes. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis secouant la tête, il pénétra à son tour dans la voiture. Il lui semblait connaître cet homme mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom à ce visage séduisant et pourtant incroyablement dur.

G Appartement de Réléna Darlian G 

Un cri de désespoir s'échappa de sa bouche. Il savait très bien que tout se passerait comme ça, mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait si rapide. Il fixa ses mains pleines de sang puis le corps de la femme qu'il venait de tuer. Il lâcha le couteau puis se laissa choir, tout en posant une main sur son cou meurtri. 

Le bouc émissaire tout trouvé, voilà ce qu'il était. Un fou rire s'éleva de sa gorge et il se recroquevilla sur lui même. La justice allait être rendue et même s'il savait qu'il avait été utilisé, il n'avait aucune preuve… Non, il avait agi en toute connaissance de cause et le véritable criminel le savait parfaitement. Il savait, qu'à choisir entre lui et l'autre, le choix était vite fait.

Il tourna rapidement la tête quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre. Il fixa avec attention le nouvel arrivant et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre frénétiquement : il ne voulait pas que lui voit ce qu'il avait fait. Il se leva vivement cachant ses mains à la vue de l'autre. Une voix grave et envoûtante s'éleva :

" Wu…Fei…Que… ? ".

Il fit un pâle sourire puis murmura :

" Tu ferais mieux de partir. S'Il te trouve ici, tu auras de sérieux problèmes et ce n'est pas ce que je désire ".

* Non…Ne t'approche pas de moi…*. Un corps l'étreignit et il posa la tête sur le torse face à lui :

" Pourquoi…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? ".

" Il était au courant…Je ne voulais pas qu'Il s'en prenne à toi, alors que tu n'as rien fait…Elle était toute choisie pour ce rôle… ".

" Mais... ".

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt à subir tout ce qui m'attend…Je l'ai tuée quoique que tu puisses dire… ". 

" Pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas ? Je…Je peux le transformer en suicide !".

La compassion dans la voix de son vis à vis le toucha énormément. Ce fait que l'autre tenait un peu à lui malgré le danger que cette relation pouvait lui apporter.

" Non ! Il serait au courant trop facilement et Il a déjà tout préparé…Il devinerait immédiatement ce que tu as voulu faire… ".

Les deux mains le lâchèrent et ils se fixèrent. Wu Fei avança un doigt et caressa le visage face à lui. Son compagnon ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. 

" Tu as déjà assez souffert et je ne veux pas y ajouter ma contribution… ".

" Wu Fei… ".

Il refit un sourire puis le poussa vers la sortie.

" Pars…Va Le rejoindre avant qu'Il ne se doute de quoique ce soit ! ".

L'homme hésita encore un instant et Wu Fei fut heureux de sentir ses lèvres recouvertes par celle de l'autre. 

* Merci…J'espère que tu me pardonneras ce que je t'ai fait…*.

Il le regarda quitter la pièce puis se rassit à même le sol. Il pensa à cet homme de l'ombre, dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage. Cet homme qui avait le contrôle absolu de la personne qui venait de le quitter. Il ignorait pourquoi il y avait ce rapport de domination entre ces deux êtres mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il resterait là à attendre que quelqu'un vienne le saisir.

G Bibliothèque universitaire de droit G 

Heero releva la tête d'un rapport qu'il étudiait pour croiser le regard d'un de ses amis, ou plutôt de son unique ami. Duo Maxwell le fixait d'un air hésitant. Le jeune homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant quatre longues années n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours le visage joyeux, de longs cheveux châtains nattés, un sourire entreprenant et l'une des plus belles voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu comme le confirmait le discours qu'il pouvait entendre de sa place. Une voix hypnotisante aux sonorités captivantes, il fallait l'écouter lors d'une plaidoirie. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre avec un organe aussi impressionnant.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'étaient volontairement quittés : Heero se spécialisant dans les cas familiaux et Duo dans les crimes et homicides. 

Il leva un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que l'autre voulait. Une très légère, mais alors vraiment très légère peur s'insinua en lui : et si Duo désirait recommencer ? 

Celui ci salua plusieurs autres personnes puis s'installa avec nonchalance sur la table près de la sienne. Ses longues jambes se mirent à aller et venir, captivant un instant le regard de Heero. Mais la voix qu'il aimait tant s'éleva :

" Salut, Hee-chan ! Content de te revoir ! ".

Heero hocha la tête et demanda d'un ton impersonnel :

" Duo…Que fais-tu ici ? ".

Duo le fixa un instant puis sourit :

" Ca paraît évident, non ? ".

Le châtain jeta un coup d'œil sur l'imposante bibliothèque qui regorgeait de livres, documents et autres feuillets, le tout relatant d'affaires quelconques qui avaient eu lieu ces vingt dernières années.

" J'avais besoin de renseignements sur une affaire dont je m'occupe ".

" Je vois… ".

" Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander ! ".

Heero qui s'était replongé dans son propre cas releva la tête vivement.

" De quoi ? ".

Duo lui refit un sourire puis se pencha vers lui. Heero, décontenancé, se recula rapidement faisant s'agrandir l'ironie dans les yeux de son ami.

" Hé ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! ".

Duo reprit son sérieux après avoir secoué la tête.

" Est-ce que tu as entendu parler du cas Chang ? ".

" C'est le Chinois qui a tué la princesse Réléna Darlian ? ".

Duo acquiesça lentement puis annonça :

" C'est ça…Je vais être son avocat… ".

Heero ouvrit de grands yeux face à cette réponse.

" Tu as été commis d'office ? ".

" Non…J'ai d'abord discuté avec le prévenu avant d'accepter de prendre sa défense ".

" Je croyais que tu ne protégeais jamais les criminels sauf si tu y étais obligé ! ".

" Il n'est pas coupable… ".

Heero le fixa éberlué : soit Duo avait perdu toute sa raison, soit il avait bu, ou encore se jouait-il de lui ?

" Duo…On l'a retrouvé dans la même pièce, l'arme du crime pratiquement à la main et d'après ce que j'ai lu, il a même avoué l'avoir tuée ! ".

Duo fixa ses ongles puis murmura :

" Oui, bien sûr mais c'est trop simple. J'ai parlé durant une bonne heure avec lui, c'est un homme intelligent et il ne ressemble à aucun criminel que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie…Il cache quelque chose…Et peut être est-ce important ".

Heero fronça les sourcils. Le châtain bien que calme en apparence semblait bouillir sur place comme le montraient ses mains, toujours aussi belles d'ailleurs, qui allaient et venaient sur le rebord de la table. Heero détacha son regard des doigts de son ami et reporta son attention sur ses rapports.

" Je ne peux rien faire pour toi ; mais dis toujours ce que tu désires… ".

Duo se laissa tomber et s'exclama :

" Chouette ! Et bien c'est très simple en fait, je me demandais si tu accepterais de m'aider lors de ce procès…Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis très sérieux ! ".

L'aider ? Mais Duo avait définitivement perdu la tête. Il connaissait beaucoup de personnes qui se feraient une joie de l'aider, des avocats spécialisés dans ce genre de cas. Que cherchait donc le châtain ?

" Duo, je ne te serais d'aucune aide. Je n'y connais rien en procédures criminelles ".

Duo hocha de la tête.

" Je sais mais tu es excellent en plaidoirie, je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Je m'occupe des preuves et témoins et toi tu parles lors du procès ".

Heero secoua du chef vivement :

" Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu es aussi doué que moi à la barre ! ".

Duo serra les dents puis soupira :

" Le problème est la partie adverse…Je ne fais pas le poids face à elle… ".

Heero faillit s'étrangler. C'était bien la première fois que le natté lui sortait une excuse pareille. Curieux ; il reporta son attention sur le beau visage.

" Et qui est-ce ? ".

" Une et Barton… ".

Il avait entendu parler de ces deux-là, mais ne les avait jamais rencontrés, ce qui d'ailleurs était normal vu qu'ils ne travaillaient pas dans la même branche. Lady Une était une brillante avocate qui avait eu gain de cause dans un grand nombre de procès parfois très calamiteux. Quant à Barton, il s'était fait un nom en tant qu'avocat du premier ministre lors d'une vieille histoire où le politicien était accusé d'un meurtre. Tout le monde était certain de sa culpabilité jusqu'à ce que Barton prouve le contraire. Heero avait suivi l'affaire de loin par les journaux, mais certaines de ses connaissances lui avaient dit que c'était un vrai miracle que le vieil homme s'en soit sorti : Barton était sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs avocats du moment.

Et là, Duo lui proposait un duel ? Heero sentit une exaltation le traverser, plus que tout il aimait les défis et il faisait confiance au jugement du natté : s'il disait que Chang était une victime, c'est que c'était le cas. Duo dut s'apercevoir de son changement interne : peut-être ses cobalt plus brillantes ou son tic nerveux sur le sourcil gauche, en tous les cas le châtain sourit :

" Tu acceptes ? ".

" Es-tu certain de… son statut de victime ? ".

Duo s'installa cette fois sur la chaise près de lui et s'approcha pour ne être entendu que de lui.

" Pour la princesse Darlian, pas de doute, c'est bien lui, mais… ".

G Prison de Talgeese G 

La prison de Talgeese renfermait un nombre important de détenus, le plus souvent des meurtriers sans foi ni loi dont le discours était jalonné de vengeance, haine et autres qualificatifs désespérés. Mais l'homme que Duo avait devant les yeux était différent. Son port n'était pas celui de quelqu'un d'accablé : il avait le regard clair et sûr de lui. 

Duo frissonna, il avait accepté de parler avec ce criminel à la demande de son mentor et ami G, mais il n'existait aucun doute sur le tueur, tout était contre lui et avoir une personne devant lui qui semblait parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait, l'effrayait. Non pas qu'il fut peureux, travailler dans ce milieu l'avait fait rencontrer un nombre incroyable de différents cas. Non, en fait, ce genre de criminel était le plus dangereux.

Il retint un soupir, se demandant pour la dixième fois pourquoi il avait accepté de venir ici, puis s'installa face à l'autre. 

Chang lui jeta un regard passif et se remit à la contemplation de la table.

" Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell. Apparemment, vous ne voulez pas d'avocat ? ".

" Pourquoi faire ? Je suis coupable, il n'y a rien à défendre ! ".

La voix grave n'était pas hésitante pourtant Duo fronça les sourcils. Son instinct lui criait qu'il y avait quelque chose : le Chinois avait légèrement crispé la main.

" Et bien, si nous commencions par le commencement ? ".

Duo le détailla plus attentivement. Il était habillé d'une longue blouse blanche de prisonnier. Ses cheveux brun mi longs méritaient d'être lavés mais c'était un luxe accordé qu'une fois par semaine. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'on ne lui ait pas coupé. Un bandage propre entourait son cou : peut être une blessure avant qu'il ne se rende ? Duo jugea qu'ils devaient être de la même taille, le brun légèrement plus costaud. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus dans ce portrait était ses yeux : aussi noir que ses cheveux.

De son coté, le Chinois dut faire de même, mais Duo ne s'en offusqua pas, c'était tout à fait normal : un moyen de prendre connaissance de l'autre. 

Lorsqu'il comprit que Chang avait terminé, il prit un air sérieux et posa sa première question :

" Pourquoi avez-vous tué la princesse Darlian ? ".

Son vis à vis fit un sourire nerveux puis haussa les épaules.

" Quelle importance ? Elle est bien morte maintenant cette folle ! ".

" Si vous ne répondez pas à cette simple question, je ne peux rien faire pour vous… ".

" Qui vous dit que j'ai envie que vous m'aidiez ? ".

Le mode défensif du brun fit réfléchir Duo. Il se rendit compte que l'autre semblait se protéger ou du moins cela donnait cette impression. D'une apparence calme, il était devenu trop nerveux, son regard au début fixe allait et venait dans la pièce, s'attardant sur le miroir sans tain derrière lequel des gardiens vérifiaient que tout se passait bien. Il comprit que s'ils n'étaient pas seuls, Chang ne parlerait pas. * Mais pourquoi ? Qui peut-il craindre ? Que peut-il lui arriver de pire que ce qu'il a déjà fait ?*. Il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer en confiance. Choisissant prudemment ses mots, il reprit :

" Et bien, toute personne qui va être jugée pour meurtre peut avoir besoin d'aide… ".

" Ce n'est pas une donnée universelle ! Laissez moi tranquille. Qu'on me juge, qu'on me condamne, je ne mérite que ca ! ".

Duo pencha la tête de coté.

" Ce ne sera pas si facile. Vous savez la justice est quelque chose de très particulier. Si vous ne vous défendez pas, vous serez condamné au maximum quelque soit votre cas. Est ce que vous voulez ? ".

Il vit une lueur d'hésitation passer dans les onyx. S'il continuait ainsi, peut être parviendrait-il à se faire accepter ? 

Chang baissa la tête et contempla ses mains. La voix qui s'éleva ensuite avait perdu de son assurance.

" Combien est-ce… ? ".

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Une lueur indécise brillait bien dans les yeux noir.

" …Le maximum ? ".

Duo garda le contact visuel avec son futur client, il l'avait déjà décidé.

" Vingt ans, voire à vie si la partie adverse prouve que vous avez effectué ce geste de sang froid. Ce qui pour le moment est bien parti pour ".

Le Chinois ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Apres un long silence, il passa une main sur son visage fatigué puis fit un léger rictus. Duo l'entendit murmurer :

" Il avait vraiment tout prévu… ".

Duo sauta sur l'occasion immédiatement. Pour qu'il dise ces quelques mots, c'est qu'il voulait en parler, ou du moins tenter d'en parler.

" Il ? ".

Le prisonnier jeta un coup d'œil à la glace puis le regarda. Il sembla prendre une décision.

" Si…Si vous devenez mon avocat, nous pourrons parler seul à seul ? ".

Il avait parlé si bas que Duo fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant. Chang le fixa d'une manière inattendue : un mélange de frayeur et de résignation. Il chuchota encore :

" Si vous vous occupez de mon cas, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis… ".

Duo lui fit signe de continuer.

" Je…Je pense savoir des choses qui devraient rester secrètes…Des choses qui pourraient devenir gênantes pour des gens importants…Si je me mets à parler, je vais mettre des personnes en danger, des personnes que j'apprécie, mais je nous mets nous aussi en première ligne. Il…Il y a déjà eu des…disparitions… ".

Duo avala sa salive, désireux d'en savoir plus, il hocha vivement la tête. Le Chinois continua.

" Alors, réfléchissez : est-ce que cela vaut le coup pour vous ? ".

C'était une drôle de question à poser à un avocat. Pour Duo, son but était d'éviter que des innocents aillent en prison, alors oui, bien sur que ca valait le coup. Il réfléchit un instant à sa réponse puis demanda :

" Vous voulez passer le restant de votre vie en prison ? ".

G Retour, bibliothèque G 

Heero fit la grimace : oui, en effet, il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. 

" Il t'a dit de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait ? ".

Duo secoua la tête, sa longue tresse suivant le mouvement.

" Il préférait que l'on soit seuls pour " commencer " ".

Le châtain se laissa aller en arrière puis soupira.

" Ce Chang a éveillé ma curiosité et du coup j'ai envie d'aller plus loin, savoir ce qui se trame dans l'ombre…J'ai peut être déjà une idée mais je veux être certain ".

Heero resta sans rien dire, réfléchissant puis il décida de quitter ce lieu, il avait besoin d'air. Il rangea rapidement ses notes et prit les différents volumes qu'il avait consultés pour les remettre à leur place. Duo le suivit aussitôt : Heero devinait qu'il attendait sa réponse. Il n'avait jamais traité de cas criminels sauf en étude et il ne se sentait pas vraiment de taille surtout si cette affaire sortait de l'ordinaire. De plus, il était déjà bien occupé et il n'aurait peut être pas le temps à consacrer à ce dossier. La seule chose positive était ce duel avec les deux meilleurs avocats du moment, et cela ne pesait pas si lourd dans la balance. Bon c'est vrai, il y avait aussi retravailler avec Duo, mais était-ce réellement une bonne idée ?

Il plaça ses livres puis décida de refuser la proposition, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il se tourna vers le natté pour lui signifier sa réponse quand une voix grave aux intonations européennes s'éleva. A sa grande surprise, il vit Duo prendre un air très sérieux qu'il n'avait, à son souvenir, que lors des procès.

" Vous êtes Duo Maxwell, n'est ce pas ? ".

Duo acquiesça puis tendit la main à la personne située juste derrière Heero. Celui-ci pivota et rencontra un stupéfiant regard vert. Si Duo avait des yeux magnifiques, ceux de l'homme face à lui les égalaient. Sans rien dire, il le détailla. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, il portait un costume trois pièces d'une excellente coupe, peut être même du meilleur couturier à l'heure actuelle. Sa couleur bleu sombre faisait ressortir sa silhouette longiligne. Il était coiffé d'une façon étrange, une longue mèche recouvrait la moitié de son visage lui donnant un air mystérieux. Il reprit ses esprits quand la voix du natté répondit :

" Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Barton ".

Ainsi c'était lui le meilleur avocat du moment ? Heero s'attendait à quelqu'un de plus âgé avec de l'expérience, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Mais sa prestance et son charisme devait facilement l'aider devant un jury. Heero était étonné par le pouvoir qui émanait de cet homme.

" Le plaisir est réciproque, monsieur Maxwell ".

Barton serra la main de Duo puis ils se fixèrent, semblant se jauger l'un l'autre. Heero décida de voir ce qui se passerait et resta en arrière. La différence entre les deux hommes était saisissante. Une personne les voyant ensemble n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'ils faisaient le même travail.

Le grand avocat commença la discussion :

" J'ai appris que vous souhaitiez vous occuper du cas Chang ? ".

Duo leva un sourcil puis murmura:

" Les nouvelles vont vites…Je n'ai pas encore négocié ".

Trowa resta de marbre puis contre toute attente murmura à son tour :

" Je vous conseille de laisser tomber cette affaire… ".

Il se détourna aussitôt puis disparut dans les rayons de la bibliothèque sans ajouter autre chose, laissant Heero et Duo stupéfaits.

Heero reprit le premier ses esprits et tourna la tête vers son ami. Celui-ci fixait l'endroit où se tenait Barton, d'un regard perdu.

" Duo ? Tu es toujours là ? ".

Le natté sembla réaliser qu'il devait redescendre sur terre. Il ouvrit encore plus grand les yeux puis se mit presque à crier :

" Tu as entendu ? ! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche ! Imagine que ça touche le milieu ? Je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur un nid ! ".

Il se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui. 

" Calme toi ! Il t'a peut être tout simplement dit ça parce qu'il ne veut pas te voir chuter lors du procès… ".

Duo secoua la tête :

" Non, c'est pas son genre, il est plutôt silencieux vis à vis des affaires qu'il traite et pourquoi qu'il viendrait me dire un truc pareil ? Non ! Il a peur que je découvre quelque chose ! J'en suis certain ! ".

Heero secoua la tête à son tour puis comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner le châtain se dirigea vers la sortie.

Bon, il est vrai que lui aussi trouvait le comportement du grand avocat étrange. Il devait s'avouer intrigué et curieux. Apparemment, c'était une affaire très sérieuse qui se profilait. *Je dois y réfléchir, mais j'ai déjà du travail…Quoique je pourrais en laisser à J…*.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand une voix s'éleva :

" Alors ? Tu es intéressé ? Tu vas m'aider ? ".

Heero croisa les améthystes et hésita.

" Laisse moi le temps…Quand a lieu la première cession ? ".

" Dans un mois. Je dois réunir mes preuves le plus vite possible et avec toi à mes cotés, je suis certain d'y parvenir ! ".

Heero fit un léger soupir puis contre toute attente se vit demander :

" Veux-tu aller manger quelque part ? Sans parler boulot… ".


End file.
